My Best Friend
by Cut Throat Sweetheart
Summary: It's only natural that your lover should be your best friend.   R/R, M/C, J/P   Fluffy one-shot!


_One-shot that popped into my head while I was taking a nap today. No real plot, but it's a tribute to all the wonderful love on Friends :) Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>And it's in the way his eyes light up when he talks about the things he cares about. How he gets so excited when he learns something new, be it about paleontology or anything else—he's so smart. And it's in the way he acts so brave even when I know he's scared, because it's in his big brother nature. I can't believe it took me this long to figure out why Monica loved her older sibling so much. For as much as I may roll my eyes when he starts rambling about the museum, all I have to do is remember that night we spent under the projector lit stars and they're suddenly the most beautiful words in the world.<p>

I was so lucky to fall in love with my best friend.

Her little shrieks, her dramatic outbursts, and the way she cries at every movie she sees—even action movies. They're all so endearing and I know why I've been crazy about her since high school. But it's more. The way she knows exactly what you're feeling, sometimes exactly what you're thinking, and it's her mission to make sure everyone feels just as accepted every day as she did the day she ran back into our lives in a wedding dress. The fastest way into her heart is a nice pair of shoes, and a good slice of cheesecake will make any day better in her world. A world I'm honored to share with her.

I was so lucky to fall in love with my best friend.

* * *

><p>From day one, I wanted to get behind the walls he always put up behind those priceless, dry jokes of his. Anything to make up for that unfortunate Thanksgiving incident…but anyway, I wanted to be there for him like he was for me, when he let me cry into his shirt or told me I was beautiful when I couldn't see it for myself. And now, there's no place I'd rather be than wrapped up in his arms and letting him know without words that I will forever be his partner, his lover, and his friend. Because behind the sarcastic humor is the most wonderful, compassionate man I have ever known.<p>

I was so lucky to fall in love with my best friend.

A Cinderella she was not; a Prince Charming I will never be. All I ever wanted was to be her friend. I only dreamed of being more. To me, she's a goddess—an overly competitive, slightly obsessive compulsive, not always graceful, yet beautiful, amazing, incredible goddess. I worshipped in secret for too long because I didn't want to lose her, but now she's mine and I'll never let her go. When we're living in the nursing home and she's cleaning the day room even though we're both wheelchair bound, she'll still be the most breathtaking sight in the world, because it's her.

I was so lucky to fall in love with my best friend.

* * *

><p>Yeah, he's goofy. Sure, he's immature. But what's so great about growing up? Because it's exactly that, the child within him, that makes me fall for him every time that cheesy grin lights up his face. The shameless flirting never gets old when it's from him. He's the guy I want to run through a field of flowers with, throw snowballs at, and build a fort in the bedroom with so we would never have to come out. His kiss is the sweetest thing in the world—some might say it's because he's so practiced, but I know it's because when he means it, he really means it. And he means it for me. And I mean it for him.<p>

I was so lucky to fall in love with my best friend.

I could listen to her laugh for hours. It's the happiest sound in the world and nothing could put a smile on my face faster than hearing it. And it's so easy to make her laugh, because in her world, life is wonderful and every day is a gift. Through her silly conspiracy theories, the songs she sings, her hugs, her jokes, everything about her, she makes everyone around her just as happy as she is. When she's sad, I won't rest until I've done whatever it takes to bring her joy again because that's the way it should be. I'll spend the rest of my life making her laugh because I'm knockdown head over heels for her.

I was so lucky to fall in love with my best friend.


End file.
